1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing an oxide superconducting wire, and more particularly, it relates to an improvement for increasing the critical current density of the as-formed oxide superconducting wire.
2. Description of the Background Art
In relation to an oxide superconducting wire, it has been recognized possible to attain a high critical current density by coating a powder material for forming an oxide superconductor with a metal, strongly working the metal-coated powder material into a thin tape by deformation processing, and combining such working with heat treatment.
A superconducting wire which is applied to practical use must have a high critical current density, a high critical current and excellent mechanical properties.
If only a high critical current and excellent mechanical properties are required for such an oxide superconducting wire, a thick tape may be employed as the material. In this case, however, the critical current density of the as-formed oxide superconducting wire disadvantageously remains at a low level.